


A Question of Feelings:

by LibertyKingdom



Category: Knight Rider (1982)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23829496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibertyKingdom/pseuds/LibertyKingdom
Summary: When Garthe Knight demands Bonnie to say that she is in love with him, will she cave or stand her ground? (A short drabble based on a friend's ask)
Relationships: Garthe Knight x Bonnie Barstow
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Love? Ha! Now, that was a real joke. One where the laughter was painful, forced, and short-lived. A stern pout mars Bonnie’s otherwise modelesque features. Her arms bar willfully over her chest as if, they stood a chance of protecting her heart from this brute who, mocks everything Knight Industries stands for.

There were a trillion things Bonnie would confess to loving or even having a semblance of sentimentality towards before she’d ever think to include Garthe Knight! She doesn’t however, have the time nor energy to openly compile that elongated list. Even if she did, he was bound to always come up a day late and a dollar short. Especially, in her books.

Duress could be a mighty powerful motivator. That is, if she had been a person with a feeble mind. Which, blessedly, she was NOT. 

Narrowed pools of turquoise glower daggers at Garthe, this pompous pain in her posterior. An upturn of an evil grin formulates briefly on the cracked ridges of her lips as she considers her answer. “I love...” she starts to exclaim, knowing exactly what he expects to hear come next. Out of flagrant disregard for his wishes, she deliberately tacks on, “seeing you fail.” Satisfaction never felt so sweet in returning a touch of the torment back to the chip he so openly carried upon his shoulders.


	2. What Follows:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garthe's reaction to Bonnie's exclamation.

Garthe Knight never petitioned twice. His commands were typically carried out on the once and only prompting he gave. However, this FLAG mechanic was testing his reserves of patience, what little he had to start with. 

He wasn’t requesting much of Bonnie this time. In fact, all he wanted was to hear three little words. Words that would make the impostor Knight flush with envy. Garthe could taste it, the victory that he strove so valiantly to achieve. With the utterance of the first two words, pride begins to swell in the pit of his chest. So she did have feelings for him and was playing hard to get to save face? Oh, this was delectable! Now, for once, he wouldn’t mind encountering his inferior look-a-like! In fact, he’s highly anticipating it. Seeing the anguish on Michael’s face would be worth all the time he spent locked up in various prisons. 

The triumph he was expecting was shredded to pieces with the conclusion of Miss Barstow’s exclamation. His eyes flash, coming to life with the vibrancy and potency of lightning. He whirls around to face her at the speed of a rampant twister. His arms reach out and seize hold of the infuriating brunette. “What did you just say?” Garthe snaps, the crackle of his tone almost threatening to splinter bone. Oh, he knows damn well what had escaped her lips and he’d be sure she would pay the price. 

“You see me as some kind of failure too? Huh?” His voice takes on a low and menacing growl. His chin tips upwards, righteous indignation slithering across all of his features. There is something ruthless and brutal about the way his fingers tighten around her smaller and more delicate arms. “I’ll teach you a lesson you won’t soon forget.” Internally, he debates what punishment he would subject her to. His lips coil upwards into a twisted, sinister grin the minute inspiration strikes. 

He knows just what he will do.


End file.
